


Provoked

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen being punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Provoked  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Owen being punished  
> Kinks: Spanking and Domme/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the kink prompt  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen is testing her on purpose, little comments here and there at work. He’s probably hoping she’ll punish him later. He likes being restrained, it’s his favourite thing but he doesn’t get to pick and choose his punishments.

Half-five arrives, the rift is quiet so they get to go home. They go to her place and she tells him to strip and kneel. She leaves him there on her floor for ten minutes and then puts him across her knee to be spanked. His arse turns a pleasing shade of pink as his punishment progresses. They both enjoy his pain.


End file.
